


Little House On The Prairie The Girl From The Future

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I get sent back into the year 1876 as a six month old baby girl and I get raised by the Ingalls family.





	1. I fall into a hole and I get sent into 1876 as a six month old baby.

I woke up and I got dressed. I left my house and I went to a park. I fell into a huge hole and I blacked out. I woke up and I looked around. I was in a field and I was a baby again. I couldn't talk and I couldn't walk. I felt really wet and I burst into tears. Charles and Mr. Edwards were riding by in a buggy. Mr. Edwards:"I hear a baby crying Charles." "Go check it out." He said. Charles got out of the buggy and he walked into the field. Charles saw me crying and he gently picked me up. Charles sniffed me and he gagged. Charles:"You need a diaper change little one." He said. Charles turned around and he walked over to his friend's buggy. Charles:"This little one needs a diaper change and a feeding." He said. Mr. Edwards drove Charles home and he left. Charles walked into the house and his three daughters raced over to him to see the baby. Charles:"I found this little one in the fields." "I don't even know if it's a boy or girl." He said. Caroline took me away from Charles and she changed my diaper. Laura:"Do we have a little brother or sister?" She asked. Caroline:"A little sister." She said. Mary:"She looks like a Delaney to me." She said. Carrie:"Her middle name should be Marie!" She said. Charles:"Delaney Marie Ingalls." "I love it!" He said. I looked at my three new sisters and I cooed happily. Caroline:"She loves her new name." She said. Caroline fed me a bottle and she put me into a crib. I closed both of my eyes and I fell asleep. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86.


	2. I say my very first word and I visit my family's schoolhouse.

The next day. I woke up and I looked around. Laura walked over to my crib and she made a funny face at me. I clapped and I smiled. Me:"Laura!" I said. Laura:"Ma,Carrie,Mary and Pa come here!" "Delaney just said her first word and I want you to hear it!" She said. Everyone rushed into the room and they saw Laura standing in front of the crib. Me:"Laura!" I said. Caroline:"Oh my gosh!" "Our new daughter just said her first word." "Her sister Laura." She said. Laura:"I want everyone at our schoolhouse to meet Delaney." "She's our new sister to play with." She said. Charles:"I'll pack three bottles for her to drink." "She's a growing girl." He said. Mary and Laura took me to their schoolhouse. Ms. Beadle:"Hello Mary and Laura." "I can see that you two have a brand new sibling in the family and that you two want everybody in the school to meet him because he's brand new to this world." "Show and Tell is later on." She said. Mary:"It's a little girl Ms. Beadle." "Her name is Delaney Marie." She said. Ms. Beadle:"Wow." "I thought that you had a new baby brother." "She's wearing a light blue outfit." She said.


End file.
